Special Forces
Special Forces & Bonus Content is a downloadable content pack for Empire: Total War. It was released in late 2009, at a retail price of $2.99 USD. Description In a time when a soldier's life could be given easily and quickly, it took extreme courage and determination for a true hero to forge a reputation for themselves. Whether through harsh and highly disciplined training, generations of successful military tradition or world-leading technology, the Empire: Total War Elite Units are among the very best of the best. The Special Forces Units introduces six of the most influential military forces of the 18th Century. True to the period, these exclusive elite units become available on the campaign map via a certain faction or once a specific geographical region is under control. This pack also includes three more exclusive Elite Units, previously unavailable for sale. Each elite unit brings with it the potential to open up dramatic new strategies and turn the tide of your campaign. A cornerstone of your Empire's land or naval forces, each has the potential to be used to decisive and devastating effect. Empire: Total War Special Forces Units & Bonus Content consists of the following premium content for aficionados of the Total War series. This content is for use with Empire: Total War. Once Empire: Total War is installed the elite units will become available in the single player game under the conditions stated below. Content The Special Forces & Bonus Content pack unlocked units that were previously only available to those that had purchased the Special Forces edition of Empire: Total War. In addition, it also unlocked three brand new units. Those who had purchased the Special Forces edition already would receive these new units for free with the update. HMS Victory: The Royal Navy's most distinguished and formidable first rate ship of the line; Lord Nelson's 104 gun flagship is one of the most heavily armed ships of the 18th Century. Available to Great Britain Rogers' Rangers: Major Robert Rogers' company of rangers are highly trained elite light infantry, specializing in reconnaissance and special operations. They are extremely mobile in even the most challenging environments. Available to Great Britain. Ottoman Organ Gun: A viciously powerful field gun, able to inflict incredible damage on the opposing army. Emphatic proof of the Ottoman Empire's advanced knowledge of gunpowder and firearms technology. Available to the Ottoman Empire. Ghoorkas: "Better to die than be a coward" has been the motto of these elite Nepalese soldiers for centuries. Disciplined, tough and courageous, they carry a deadly 18-inch long, curved knife known as the kukri. Available to any faction that controls Kashmir. 'Corso Terrestre' Guerillas: An independent light infantry guerrilla regiment, experienced in skirmish and stealth tactics. Surprise raids and ambushes are the guerillas' favored tactics, a way to compensate for their limited number and light armor. Available to Spain. Bulkeley's Regiment: A French unit of Irish mercenaries with a fearsome reputation for hardiness. Exceptionally tough and resilient, they make for a highly flexible and dependable regiment. Available to France. As of October 2009, this DLC also includes the following units, previously unavailable for sale: Death's Head Hussars: The Prussian army's bravest and fiercest cavalry is trained to deliver devastating volleys of musket fire while closing on the enemy. These daring charges strike fear into even the most stalwart of opponents. Available to Prussia. The USS Constitution: The legendary heavy frigate of the United States Navy, used to great effect in capturing enemy ships and running down fleeing opponents. Fast and heavily-armed, the pinnacle of 18th Century US Navy power. Available to the United States. The Dahomey Amazons: An elite female-only military regiment from West Africa. Disciplined both in rifle drills and close combat, they are rightly feared for their incredible courage and their practice of decapitating their captives. Available to any faction controlling territory in North Africa. Notes Many of the unit images are incongruous with their respective final products released for the game. *Roger's Rangers are depicted as using hatchets for melee combat, while they use their muskets at close range. *The Organ Gun's crew have slightly different uniforms. *Ghoorkas wear turbans in the final product. *Bulkeley's Regiment wear red uniforms instead of their in-game white. *Even though Death's Head Hussars are described as giving musket volleys on horseback, in-game they function purely as melee cavalry. *Although the description of the Dahomey Amazons imply that only one regiment may be trained, they have no regiment limit. Category:Downloadable Content